Geo-Force (Post-Crisis)
Summary Geo-Force (Brion Markov) is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. Markov is the former Prince of Markovia (which he later becomes king of) and the half-brother to the deceased Terra of the Teen Titans. One of the founding members of the superhero group the Outsiders, led by Batman, he was later appointed leader of the group until its disbandmnet. Geo-Force first appeared in a special insert in The Brave and the Bold #200 in July 1983, but became a regular in Batman and the Outsiders in August 1983. The character was created by Mike W. Barr and Jim Aparo. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-C Name: Geo-Force / Brion Markov Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 30's - 40's Classification: Meta-Human Superhero, Former King of Markovia, Founding Member of the Outsiders Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Unknown (Able to contain explosions by using his gravity beams) | Moon level (At full power, he was able to cause tremors all over the globe and knock the earth off its axis, which would require 5x10^29 Joules) Speed: At least Supersonic with flight (Stated by Black Lightning to be capable of traveling 1,000 miles in a relatively short time frame, saved a woman from being eaten by a shark in the time it took to shut its mouth) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Easily lifted two massive boulders from his path) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Able to tank multiple large explosions without visible injury other than to his suit) | Moon level (Able to withstand the devastation he generated while touching the ground) Stamina: Superhuman, Regenerative while underground Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters using lava blasts, Planetary using his earth manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled politician and ruler of his country, capable leader) Weaknesses: Becomes weaker the longer he is not touching solid earth (Flying for over one thousand miles nearly strips him of his powers), Bulletproof but can still be harmed by slicing weapons Key: Base | Full Power (Earth Charged) Note: Before making changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Explanations Geo-Force is more powerful the closer he is to the Earth. Grounded and at full power, he has demonstrated country level devastation. However, his normal power levels rank in the small nuclear territory. Also, unlike many DC superheroes, Geo-Force does not have a Pre-Crisis version of himself. Despite the character first appearing in Batman and the Outsiders, published in 1983, the comic line continued publication into the Post-Crisis world of New Earth, which was set up after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. All the stories concerning The Outsiders from Pre-Crisis continuity were made canon in Post-Crisis continuity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Earth Users Category:Lava Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Justice League Members Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes